


Jealousy

by tubbanna



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Dirty Jokes, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Nick | Sapnap x Reader, Other, Sapnap x Reader - Freeform, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:40:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28746366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tubbanna/pseuds/tubbanna
Summary: Prompt: hi! could u possibly write an imagine of quackity or sapnap where they're jealous of someone hitting on their s/o? <3 i really like your writing style !!
Relationships: Nick | Sapnap & Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 122
Collections: Anna's collection of mcyt imagines and oneshots :)





	Jealousy

“(Y/N) I WILL NOT HESITATE TO SNAP YOUR NECK IF YOU KEEP FOLLOWING ME,” Quackity yelled, in response to (Y/n) following him around in their game of among us. They had been invited to play because Sapnap and his friends had extra space, and who were they to say no to among us? 

Although (Y/n) did not stream (mostly because they were busy with school and not content with being super out-there on the internet), they often joined Sapnap and his friends (known as the dream team) in streams. The four had been friends for years, dating back to when (Y/n) was 14, and they had all met on a PVP server. Although (Y/n) had never been as close to Dream and George as Sapnap was, they still were rather close with Sapnap, and recently they had started dating. (In Dream’s humble opinion, it had taken much too long, Sapnap had had a crush on (Y/n) for years, and everyone could tell they liked each other, except for Sapnap and (Y/n.) But now (Y/n) just chilled on the entire SMPs streams because they had made friends with all of them. They didn’t regret not starting a twitch and benefitting from popularity the same way their friends did, because they were still able to make friends with the SMP, and become close with more people. Plus, (Y/n) was always too busy with school, they really didn’t know how Sapnap balanced college and twitch. But, with the exception of the SMP knowing about Sapnap and (Y/n’s) relationship, no one else did. And sometimes, the SMP forgot as well. Sometimes, Situations like today had arisen, mostly because Sapnap and (Y/n) were pretty good at not hinting, or explicitly saying they were dating on streams (no matter how much fans shipped it).

“Hey dude, I’m just trying to make friends over here. You don’t gotta accuse me like that,” They appealed, “and what are you saying about snapping my neck? Hmm?”

“You can’t come at me for accusing you if you’re gonna accuse me back!”

“My response was fair! You literally admitted to being able to snap my neck,”

“Big Q, pause, what if you’re finally getting some bitches but pushing them away! Watch yourself, big man,” Tommy whispered as if the rest of the VC wouldn’t be able to hear him.

Sapnap sat back in his chair and huffed out in frustration as Quackity changed his tone to be more flirty towards (Y/n), deciding to continue the bit that Tommy had started. Of course, he knew that Alex was only joking around with (Y/n), and they would never leave Sapnap for anyone, especially someone who they barely knew compared to him, but he was still feeling…wrong. Maybe Alex just forgot they were dating? Even then, it still felt bad to Sapnap, he honestly didn’t know how to describe his feeling about it.

The game went on, and of course (Y/n) ended up being the impostor, immediately killing Alex when he unmuted to sing (Y/n) a love song in electrical. That one really did not sit right with Sapnap, but he let it slide. Besides, the round was over now, and the bit would probably stop as well.

“So, (Y/n), theoretically, if I told you to meet me in electrical right now…would you come?”

“No way José! Nu-uh, I am not getting killed just to let you fall in love with me, Quackity. Shake ma head,” (Y/n) retorted, deciding to be sassier with the bit.

Alex immediately talked back, saying how (Y/n) was his little pretty and complimenting them in Spanish. Once again, Sapnap made a grunt of frustration when he realized the bit wasn’t going to stop just yet.

“Did someone just- did someone just grunt? Everything good over here everyone?” Dream chucked, deciding to take the dirty route.

Immediately the entire lobby burst into laughs, everyone accusing the other of grunting, and Sapnap muted his mic, pretending to be AFK at the beginning of the round. He wanted to avoid being accused, and besides, he needed to cool off anyway. Sometimes he just had to remind himself that (Y/n) was his and that quackity was joking. Right, Quackity was joking.

Sapnap made his way around the map, fulfilling his tasks as crewmate but silently trying to figure out where (Y/n) was. At least he could see what type of dirty thing Alex was probably acting out in-game, but before he found them a body was found.

“Quackity just killed in front of me! I’m not even joking, I swear guys, he killed in front of me!” (Y/n) immediately stated, making sure they were heard.

“Hey, (Y/n), I know you’re extremely attracted to me and all, but no need to bring out the conviction kink man. It’s not gonna work,”

“What?” Sapnap was glad the majority of the people in their VC said the same thing he said or laughed loudly, otherwise people might’ve been able to sense the undertone of annoyance in his comment.

“I- I’m speechless. Really.” (Y/n) admitted, earning an agreement from others in the game.

The round continued, and somehow, somehow, Quackity didn’t get voted out. Wordlessly, Sapnap wished he did, just so he could stop the heavyweight on his chest from forming into anything more, and so Alex would stop ogling with his goddamn partner. At this point, he had completely pushed aside that it was a bit, Quackity had taken it too far. And it was annoying Sapnap.

“Quackity, Stop chasing me around, I swear, if I’m about to die right now,” (Y/n) had said, along with “I will literally say exactly where I am right now,” and other things that threatened Quackity’s secrecy as an impostor. Once again, Sapnap found himself wishing (Y/n) would just give up Quackity’s location, just so he could be there to vouch for (Y/n), and to finally get him voted out so they could be done with the bit, but alas, (Y/n) was too nice. 

Plus, every time they had said something that threatened Quackity’s secrecy, he just retorted with another flirty or suggestive comment, causing Sapnap to get even more frustrated. Sapnap knew that (Y/n) didn’t respond because they were either disgusted and in shock about how bad some of Quackity’s comments were, or that they just didn’t want to egg him on, but all he could imagine was (Y/n) sitting behind their screen with a blush upon their cheeks, flustered at Alex’s comments. And that was not helping the weight on Sapnap’s chest at all.

When yet another body was reported (and Quackity was accused by (Y/n) again) the situation got even worse. Whenever (Y/n) tried to argue that it couldn’t be them because of this and that, Alex would just respond with a flirty comment. And obviously (Y/n) didn’t mind the comment, Alex was only joking and the comment didn’t sexualize or put (Y/n) in a bad place, but to go along with the bit, they pretended they were being all dramatic and hated his guts. (Y/n) didn’t realize they had taken the bit a little too far until Sapnap piped up.

“Hey man, just lay off them,” He had said with an angry tone.

Quackity, being the respectful person he was, immediately stopped, but that only left an awkward silence in the VC. So he did what he knew best, he turned the bit into a joke towards Sapnap.

“Yo, Sapnap wanna square up,”

Sapnap realized what he said a second too late, and sat back in his chair with wide eyes. Not until he heard Quackity trying to lighten the mood did he zone back in.

“Yeahhhh, dude, let’s go brazy real quick,” He responded, mocking the chad voice he’d used in his streams before.

The rest of the group brushed it off and they continued their stream with no more awkward moments like the one that had just occurred, but (Y/n) knew better than to just leave Sapnap with his comment hanging around like that. They quickly pulled up discord DM’s and typed to him, not even trying to make an argument anymore and getting voted off.

when you die call me

Sapnap dumbly followed Quackity around and got killed within the first 15 seconds, and he left the VC to call (Y/n).

“Hey, you good?” They asked, immediately worrying.

“Yeah, sorry, I just got…jealous. I think I forgot it was a bit. I mean- I tried to remember, I swear! But he just kept flirting, and then you played the annoyed-”

“Bubs calm down, you don’t have to apologize, we were taking the bit a little too far. Just remember, I love you, ok? I’m not leaving you any time soon, and I don’t plan for that to ever change,” They calmed him.

Sapnap sighed in admiration, forgetting how sweet his partner was,

“Thanks,” He said, “and I love you too.”

To say the least, Sapnap and (Y/n) were overwhelmed when they joined back into the VC, immediately being hit with the screaming voices of the group trying to figure out if Quackity was being suspicious or just dumb.


End file.
